


Эльфийская красота

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эльфийская красота

Воистину, эльфийская красота - не для смертных. Она ранит в самое сердце, лаская оставленное клеймо дыханием ветра. Пронзительная, сверхъестественная красота.  
  
Она была существом из другого мира. Огненные волосы падали на плечи живыми струями, тонкие черты лица светились умом и юношеской прелестью. Вечно юная, вечно прекрасная. Создание, рожденное ходить по россыпи звезд, дитя лунного света.   
  
Он грезил о ней в бреду как о спасении. О _нем_ он не смел вспоминать даже в мыслях.


End file.
